candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 38/Dreamworld
| candies = | spaces = 81 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | previous = 37/Dreamworld | next = 39/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Ingredient }} is the third level of Aurora Chocorealis and the 21st jelly level in Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must clear 40 single jelly squares and score at least 60,000 points in 30 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *There are a lot of liquorice locks and icing that limit the space on the board. *Fortunately, the moon scale is stable. *Five colours ease the creation of special candies, and it gets better during moon struck. *The jellies are worth 40,000 points. Hence, an additional 20,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy *Try and clear the liquorice locks by using striped candies. Use the moon struck to make more special candies and to create cascades. *Be sure to keep an eye on the moon scale. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 40,000 points. Hence, an additional 110,000 points for two stars and an additional 260,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 36.36% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 100.00% compared to its Reality counterpart which is the two star target score in this level. This can make it hard to reach. *There are plenty of liquorice locks and icing, causing the player to spend a good number of moves to clear them. *The positions of the jellies make it hard to sustain huge point cascades. *The board is open with 81 spaces. Hence, it is easy to create special candies and cascades once most of the blockers are cleared. *With respect to the two and three star target scores, 30 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet those target scores. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale, lasts for 1 move and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies and with the second point in consideration, this is essential. However, this can be negated if most of the blockers are not cleared before the first moon struck and most of the jellies would have been cleared before the second moon struck. **Overall, the moon strucks may not be enough due to their short duration. *Even after each moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. However, the blockers may negate this advantage. Notes Miscellaneous Info #40 single jellies x 1,000 points per single jelly = 40,000 points #(150,000 - 110,000) points - 110,000 points x 100% = 36.364% #(300,000 - 150,000) points - 150,000 points x 100% = 100.00% Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 38 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 38 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Aurora Chocorealis levels Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels with two moon strucks Category:Easy levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Hard levels to earn three stars